1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system and, more particularly, to a lighting system having compact electrical circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been available since the early 1960's. Because of the relatively high light-emitting efficiency of LEDs, LED usage has been increased in popularity in a variety of applications, e.g., residential, traffic, commercial, industrial settings. Each LED lamp must have a controlling element, often in the form of a switch, to control operation status thereof. A typical switch is basic such that only two positions thereof to be switchable, i.e., an “on” and “off” positions. The LED lamp could be turn off or on according to manipulation of the switch between the “off” and “on” positions. However, with development in controlling technology of lamps, nowadays more and more new functions are incorporated into the switch to adjust various parameters of the lamp flexibly.
A most commonly used new function of the switch is to control the brightness of the lamp. To achieve this, the switch is configured to be multiplex so that the brightness of the lamp is adjustable between different levels in accordance with variation of the switch at different positions. For example, turning the switch to a first position would energize the lamp with 100% brightness, and further turning the switch to a second position would reduce the brightness of the lamp to 60%, and etc.
Nevertheless, since each position of the switch corresponds to a brightness level of the lamp, the multiplex switch requires multiple electrical pathways having the same number as the positions thereof, connected to these positions, respectively. That is to say, the more levels of the brightness are achieved, the more electrical pathways are desired. This adversely affects a normal arrangement of electrical wires of the lamp, and causes the whole electrical circuit of the lamp complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a lighting system which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.